<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody That I Used To Know- A Catradora shitpost by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144982">Somebody That I Used To Know- A Catradora shitpost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love Confessions, Music Performance, Secret Missions, Song parodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora has to go on a very secret mission to gain intel on the Horde. Little does she know that Catra would be preforming at the club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody That I Used To Know- A Catradora shitpost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really stupid but I love my ladies. I was really distracted while writing this so it isn't my best work but hey, it iz what it iz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adora!” Glimmer yelled at her, “Are you even paying attention?” </p><p>“Yes! Yeah, I’m paying attention!” Adora shouted, standing upright in her seat. </p><p>“Adora, this is the most important mission to date. You need to stay focused.” Queen Angella scolded, “If we gather this information we will gain vital intel on the underground secrecies of the Horde and how to overthrow them. This can only happen if we can successfully get spies at Club Amare.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah of course but uh…” Adora trailed off, staring at the map of where Club Amare would be hidden in the Whispering Woods. “Who are these spies, exactly?” </p><p>“You, Commander Glimmer, and Bow will be infiltrating Amare and gathering enough information as possible. Which you would have known if you were not off daydreaming.” The queen of Brightmoon cast her a glance. </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Adora sighed, sinking her face into her hand. </p><p>“We must stay silent and undetected, if not the entire mission will be put in jeopardy, and the Horde will continue to thrive and be one step ahead of the Rebellion.” Glimmer explained, zooming into the hologram of the building. “Amare is covered in high-quality first-ones technology for its security system, but there is a blind spot just underneath a window. I can teleport us inside and then we will gather information from the shadows of the ceiling.”</p><p>“Sounds simple enough.” Adora sighed. She never liked the easy stuff where you just had to sit and wait for people to do things. She would rather be the one out there doing the things, not watching people do the things. </p><p>“Do not be discouraged. Club Amare houses the most notorious Horde war criminals. This is one of the most dangerous missions yet.” Angella reminded her. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“This doesn’t seem like a place war criminals hang out,” Adora muttered, leaning over the banister on the balcony over the floor below. There were many women either sitting at the bar or the small, candlelit tables in front of a black stage adorned with a black, grand piano and was alight with multiple different colors. “It just looks like a party scene.” </p><p>“That’s what they want you to think!” Glimmer whisper-yelled, “These women are ruthless!”</p><p>“I’m with Adora on this one. From the way some of them are talking and laughing… It seems like a lesbian bar.” Bow pointed to two women who were being <em> very </em>touchy with each other against a wall. </p><p>“It could be a lesbian <em> gathering </em>. They could be congregating for a Horde rally!” Glimmer yelled again. </p><p>“Sure. At a candlelit dinner.” Adora rolled her eyes, turning to lean against the banister. The lights suddenly dimmed, and a hush fell over the entire building. Adora turned around, looking at the spotlight on the dark stage. </p><p>“Hello Horde ladies!” A familiar voice echoed throughout the wooden room, followed by a cheer from the crowd.</p><p>“Catra,” Adora grumbled. </p><p>“What did I tell you?” Glimmer sneered. </p><p>“How are you all doing tonight? Bad? Amazing.” Catra walked onto the spotlight, putting her hands on the microphone stand that rose in front of her. </p><p>“What is she doing?” Adora squinted her eyes, reaching for her sword. </p><p>“Adora! We need to stay hidden!” Glimmer yelled at her again, putting a hand on the arm that was reaching for her sword. </p><p>“Now while I normally leave the singing for Force Captian Scorpia, I decided to sing you all a quick little song before the main event comes to the stage.” Catra smiled at the hidden crowd as they softly cheered. </p><p>“She’s going to… sing?” Adora raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Now I know you all love princesses,” Catra smirked at the boos and angry chants from the crowd, “So this song is how I got abandoned and heartbroken by the worst princess of them all, She-ra.” Catra grabbed the mic out of the stand and moved back into the darkness as the stand disappeared. </p><p>“She wrote a song about me?” Adora asked, complete confusion on her face. </p><p>“It would appear so.” Bow said softly against the first few upbeat notes of the song.</p><p>“<em> Now and then I think of when we were best friends. </em>” The crowd roared at Catra’s singing.  Adora gaped. Damn, she was good. </p><p>“<em> Like how for the first time I felt safe.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Told myself that you were just a friend to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shouldn’t want to ruin your company.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But that was love and it’s an ache I still remember.”  </em>
</p><p>“She... She used to like me?” Adora stood still, losing her tight grip on the wood of the banister. </p><p>“More like she used to love you…” Glimmer gaped. Adora’s stomach churned at the hopeful thoughts that crept into her head. She was no stranger for wanting Catra… and at some point the feelings were mutual. </p><p>“<em> You can be addicted to a certain kind of sadness.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Like resignation to the end, always the end.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So when you left me for some princesses </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, you said you didn’t want to leave me amiss.  </em>
</p><p><em> But reject and anger took over my whole being. </em>” </p><p>Adora had never seen Catra this vulnerable before. She was putting her heart and soul into this song and the lyrics were exactly what she was thinking. Guilt filled her chest for the pain she had unknowingly caused on Catra. Yes, she was the enemy but she used to be Adora’s best friend. She still deserved to be happy. </p><p>“<em> And you didn’t have to cut me off. </em>” Catra’s face appeared in the spotlight and the crowd roared. The sudden crescendo having such a large impact on the song. </p><p>“<em> Joined the rebellion and fought against the Horde like we were nothing.  </em></p><p>
  <em> I didn’t even get to ask for your love.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yet you treat me like a stranger and the feels so rough.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, you didn’t have to stoop so low.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Made new friends and fought together like I was never them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m guessing I don’t need that though.  </em>
</p><p><em> And now your just somebody that I used to know. </em>” Catra stuck up her middle finger at the end, disappearing again as the notes of the song continued. </p><p>“Adora?” Glimmer asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“I didn’t… I didn’t know…” She whispered before Catra continued. </p><p>“<em> Now and then I think of all the times I screwed you over.  </em></p><p>
  <em> But at least then you’d actually fucking talk to me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I don’t wanna live this way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wish we could dance like Princess Prom every day.  </em>
</p><p><em> I thought that I could let it go and I wouldn’t get caught hung up on somebody that I used to know. </em>” Her face came back into the spotlight as she closed her eyes and put her heart and soul into the end of the verse, starting the chorus again. </p><p>“<em> And you didn’t have to cut me off. </em></p><p>
  <em> Joined the rebellion and fought against the Horde like we were nothing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I didn’t even get to ask for your love.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yet you treat me like a stranger and the feels so rough.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, you didn’t have to stoop so low.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Made new friends and fought together like I was never them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m guessing I don’t need that though.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now your just somebody that I used to know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Somebody </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I used to know  </em>
</p><p><em> Somebody… </em>” </p><p>The lights came back on and Catra bowed, thanking the audience with a wave and a grin on her face. </p><p>“And now give it up for Force Commander Scorpia!” Catra smiled as Scorpia entered the stage, gladly taking the mic. Adora kept her eyes locked on Catra as she exited the stage. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Glimmer asked as Adora moved to climb out of the window. </p><p>“To do something I should have done a long time ago,” Adora responded before jumping down the grass with a thud. She stayed close to the wall in the blind spot but kept her eyes on the metal door near her. </p><p>“Thank you, thank you. Yes I know I’m so amazing. I’ll be back here if Scorpia needs me.” Catra smiled at someone as she opened the door, shooing them off before closing it again. She stretched upwards before opening a yellow eye and spotting Adora, jumping with a shriek and having her tail fluff up. “What are you doing here?” She growled, claws out and ready to attack. </p><p>“Catra listen I only want to talk…” Adora tried to reason with her, pushing off of the wall and putting her hands up. “I heard your song and-” </p><p>“No! You don’t get to come back here after everything you’ve done! I was alone with no one to turn to! You just left! You can’t come back here now after I’ve been so vulnerable and afraid!” Catra yelled at her and Adora stiffened. “Go with your new friends! Leave now and I won’t rat you out!” </p><p>“I don’t care about them Catra!” Adora moved to her, not even caring about the blind spot and being seen by the security system. She grabbed hold of her wrist, pinning her against the wall. “I care about you.” </p><p>The kiss was hopefully enough to secure the meaning and value of her feelings. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>